


Herd

by Jisa_Patryn



Category: Highlander: The Series, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Because Highlander should be crossed over with everything, Drabble, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I'm sorry Methos, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie-related violence, wrong place wrong time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisa_Patryn/pseuds/Jisa_Patryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One would think that Immortals would do particularly well in a post-apocalyptic world, and generally they do.  </p><p>Other times they don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Herd

**Author's Note:**

> Like any Highlander fan who first starts watching a show like the Walking Dead, I wondered how various Immortals would do in this type of universe. Obviously most of them would do pretty well given that they are a bunch of people who tend to carry swords with them everywhere. Still, it's not impossible that someone would get very unlucky.

Methos had woken up from the dead in a lot of places. Some of them were more pleasant than others. Waking up buried alive, or drowning in the middle of the sea were both deaths he actively avoided. Unfortunately this brave new world had provided him with yet another situation that he never wanted to live through again.

His gasp for breath was not as sudden as it usually was; he was already breathing. He was also walking in a crowd of death-defying corpses, filthy, and without a single weapon. He made it halfway out of the herd before any potential escape routes closed up while hands and teeth ripped into his body.

Yes, Methos definitely had a new least-favorite death.

**Author's Note:**

> Since Zombies seem to be created by a type of virus/disease, I decided Immortals were probably not immune from becoming a Walker/Zombie, just that they'd eventually get better.


End file.
